Na'Kur Sicarius
Na-Kur, also sometimes referred to as Nyx by those outside of the Sicarius, is a demonic character played by the user known as Klaus. He is known for having a conflicting personality that is difficult for strangers to predict. Appearance Human Na-Kur, when in his human form to those outside of the Sicarius Family, goes by the name Nyx. In this form, he walks about covered in Illusion magic which provides him with his human guise. In this cover-up, his outfit often changes but one of the few things that always remain constant is his eye color, it is a distinctive green and yellow making it one of the few greatest flaws of his illusion. Demon Standing seven feet in height, his skin is as red as the blood of a human. His figure is also as slim as a human's; no distinct muscles visible at all. His face has a soft look to it, rather slim with no horns coming off of his head, and his eyes are a solid yellow with a thin slit of a black pupil in his eyes, much like that of a reptile. Personality If there was ever an award for the most confusing personality, Na-Kur would definitely be in the running for it. His actions are split between two things: The first being his heart, which puts focus around his demonic traditions and actions related to his behavior. The latter of the split involves his mind, which puts focus around human qualities and traits that he has learned during his life, by living and hiding among them since the late Fourth Age. He often takes a combination of the two to really define himself as something that many find confusing, often causing him to stop for a moment and think about what course of action to take next. After the events of the Wushanko Isles Na-kur began to stablise his personality, he began to veiw things with his mind in a human stance acting on his instinct only when nessicary, by doing this he has become more focused allowing him to make better sense of a situation then jumping the gun and going on instinct to kill everyone. Weapons The Enlightened Crossbow Crafted from a group of Zarosian sympathizers, the Enlightened Crossbow was a gift to the Temple of the forgotten God to aid strongly against attack from the four main combatants in the God Wars. From a Saradominist spell, to Zamorakian arms, to a bloody gem of Bandosian war, and a stock from wood crafted close to Armadyl's Sky, the crossbow is held together strongly in unity and treason, to oppose the traitors who threw away Zaros' power. It has a magically-aided winding mechanism, allowing only half the normal strength to be needed to wind. It can fire normal, stealthy bolts, or use special, enchanted spells. Currently the crossbow is in possession of Nathan Sicarius seeing as he no longer trusts Na-kur with it. Special Effects The Blood-stone in the Crossbow causes lightning to erupt from the fired bolt, if touched while firing. When Blood-wood is fired, with the lightning effect, it saps life from the foe, to further power the lightning. This is highly dangerous in combat. When blessed bolts are fired, the lightning fires from the tail end, making them fly much further and faster. Na-Kur's Blade Made from Sicarius razor steel, Na-Kur's Blade is honed to a degree of sharpness beyond existence for most common weapons. The blade itself has a ruby embedded along it, giving the blade an enchantment which increases its speed and accuracy to match with Na-Kur's when he fights. Essentially the blade is crafted to specifically meet the needs of a demon. During Na-kurs fight against Nathan along with his Primal Armour the blade has been shattered and no longer exists. Throwing Weapons From points in time Na-Kur since he doesn't always carry around his crossbow because it provides a drain on him and forces him to demon form from the energy cost it takes from him in order to do the excess amount of damage in his hands as it does. He often resorts to using simpler weapons that can be dual purposed as melee weapons such as throwing axes and knives, he has a preference of knives though because of his time playing the role of Nyx. Sea Dirk During his time as Regent of Port Sarim, he had aquired a small short black dirk, he took a liking to it keeping it on him at all times, as he moved back into the sicarius he turned it into his personal Althae, he keeps it on his waist at all times ready to use it. The Praetor's Gift A two handed crossbow given to Na-kur by the praetor, this is the second crossbow Na-kur has ever owned, this crossbow has a baynoette on the center point under the stock, curved spikes on either end of the limb to allow for hooking and pulling as well as extra stab points allowing it to work as a pick-axe styled weapon. Armor Light weight Armour Tempered iron that has been remelted twice over making it pure using excess ores to increase the strength and durability behind it, the legs are black leather skin tight to ensure form and prevent any short damage, slashing and stabbing still massive of course, but spells at the legs are reduced slightly in damage not hindering him as much. Master Thieves armor Black eastern cloth woven with dark kebbit fur to reduce the noise produced giving it a sleek black stylish look along with leather and bronze plate weaving little protection is provided here more meant for sneaking about and breaking in and out of places. Demonic Armor V1 Black chain mail with demonic styling around the shoulders to provide protection, the pants loose black plates sewn onto cloth to allow the user movement while fighting and allowing them to keep better control. Enslavement Armor Primal plates with Sagittarian leather underneath to provide resistance against low to medium magical spells, while the armor provides the ut most protection against any attack Na-Kur's speed is limited greatly because of how heavy the armor is reducing his speed to that of a common humans. The armor does not exist anymore as Na-Kur was smited by Nathan Sicarius while wearing this armor shattering it into shards across the Poleslav ritual ground battle pit. Merchants Gear Acquired after the murder of Liam Ra'neer, this is a upscale green & brown shirt with gold trim upon it, on the left shoulder rests a bear fur plate meant for decoration and also to provide support for anything he chooses to carry on his shoulder. His pants are standard clothing along with his gloves, this is merely for cosmetics and decoration since this set appears less threatening then past outfits. Sicarii outfit This is a ever changing outfit, there is only two things that ever will remain in common with it, those are the fact he will have his Sea Dirk, and the enchanted Sharks tooth amulet. History Birth of a Demon & God Wars Na-Kur was born during the middle of the Third Age (The exact year has been forgotten because demons, being immortal, tend to lose track of age-related events, like birthdays. The player also wishes for it to be flexible enough for future plot development). Being a demon, he served with the other demons in Zamoraks army for the duration of the God Wars. His focus strayed often, as he watched and followed orders directly from some of the Elder Demons leading the fighting such as Lerepiel, Thammaron and Zepalon. Close to the end of the God Wars, a troop of Lesser Demons and Implings that Na-Kur was escorting fell for an ambush from Bandos' Orcs and Giants. The attackers started raining rocks down upon them from above, eliminating and entrapping most of the entire team, leaving the squad of ten down to about three remaining members. Two Implings and a broken up Na-kur were all that was left. He was thoroughly frustrated that the Implings had abandoned him, after knowing far well he was still alive. This was the first time in his life that he did something he knew he shouldn't be doing. Despite all the hate and rage in his instincts telling him to slaughter these Implings, he let it go and just walked away leaving the entire war behind him. The Demon, The Mahjarret & A Pact It was the middle of the Fourth Age, during Winter. Na-Kur stood in silence the iced-covered battlefield that remained from the end of the God Wars. Something he had abandoned after being left for dead by his underlings. This place is disgusting, but still contains treasure. Something I can make a profit off of, he thought. His three-toed feet dug into the snow as he walked over the dense ground, pausing from time to time, as he could feel the energies of battle, hatred, and magic, buried deep below the snow. I wonder. Drawing his right hand back, his four fingers closed into a tight fist before smashing it down into the snow-covered ground. The punch hit deep but did nothing, the chill was too deep, and the enchantment that had locked this place was beyond his own power. Moving along, Na-kur began to stand up looking about, disappointingly trying to find something or any kind of remnant of the God Wars that he could call his own. His armor was abandoned and damaged beyond repair when he had left it. Behind Na-kur, the snow stirred. His punch had awoken something, but he was too caught up in his grief to even notice it. A girl climbed over, her figure moving against the snow. A lovely black dress flowed from her body, hands covered in laced gloves. The young girl crawled out through the snow. She couldn't have been older than fifteen or sixteen. As she stood, no magical aura came from her, nothing to even make her detectable. "Ah, Demon, I was wondering who had the nerve to bother me while I was sleeping." Naiome's voice spoke, sounding soft and sadistic, despite being at the bottom rung of the Mahjarret and the weakest one of them all. She had the strongest ally, however, which was her sister. "Now, why don't you run along before I rip your heart to shreds." She waved her left hand in a sign of dismissal as she moved, turning back to the hole she had came out of. Na-kur stood, turned, and looked at her, only catching her hand sign dismissing him. Anger surged through his body as he noticed the fact that some child had the nerve to speak lowly of him like he was some Impling. Drawing his right hand back, he sprinted forward, the snow on the ground being torn up as he raced across it, going to drive his claws into the girl. Before he could, however, he was stopped in place by some unknown power. The girl looked at him disappointingly, and still, no magical aura could be felt from her. Whatever she did do to Na-Kur, however, was beyond the comprehension of any mere mortal. "I'm disappointed, demon. I thought you knew better than to attack those on your own side." Naiome scolded the demon before simply shedding her guise, a female Mahjarret stood there, in all her skeletal glory, with the black dress still hanging loosely about. It blew freely in the wind. "Now, demon, why don't you leave before I simply rip you clean in half?" Na-kur gasped as he felt himself able to move again. His body fell into the snowy plain as he landed on his hands and knees. As he regained his senses, he looked up at Naiome, and despite being one of the weakest Mahjarret alive, the alliance she had with her sister meant nobody questioned her. Na-kur stood firm, his mind racing as he sought a reason for why he should fight back. A Stern Judge that could clearly destroy him at his current strength meant that he was no match. Demons were considerably weak against these demi-god like creatures. "I request your help," He merely stated, watching an amused look on her face, one that cut deeper to his pride than anything else along those lines. "Why would a proud demon want help from a Magi?" Her words were cruel as she spoke once more, clearly more amused than angered. "I want to blend in among them," He stated, looking away from the ancient and dead battlefield, and his gaze shifted toward the growing human settlements of the Fourth Age. "You wish to blend in with these scum instead of erase them? They are merely pawns and tools to be used and slaughtered like sheep," Naiome paused. A content look formed on her face, "Bind yourself to me demon, become mine 'till your purpose is served, and then you can learn my little tricks." The look on Na-kur's face was one of grief. A binding was the lowest any demon could go. Giving one's true name to a human, elf, or anything that wasn't your fellow demon was considered lower then an Impling. The cost will be immense; the fact that it's a Stern Judge makes it feel like I'm binding myself directly to Saradomin. "I'm waiting." Naiome's cold voice cut the air like a dagger, snapping him back into focus as he nodded slowly. "I will bind myself as your servant." His voice was slow as he spoke, regretting those words with every fiber of his being, but knowing he had little choice. "Good boy, now come here and let me mark you." Achievement Unlocked: Illusionist Year Four; Season Summer. It's been quiet since we parted ways, task after bothersome task being degraded to no degree just for Naiome's own amusement till she reached the point where she had him do everything she could wish, want and imagine leaving Na-kur frustrated, but skilled now in weaving the art of illusions, something ever constant to improve hiding now his only task left was to find a human who's life he could take over, something he would choose as his constant form for a while till he had it "die" and move along to the next pathway. Time moved consistently and rapidly, Na-kur had tracked a man to the city of Avarrock, a bartender and a fence for thieves within the city and decided to take over his life as his own, so he waited and stalked the man learning his life and events often taking the guise of warriors he remembered from the battles during the third ages to keep close and learn as much as he could before it finally was time to reap his rewards. Death for the man was silent, Na-kurs claws drew slowly over his throat causing him to bleed outwards covering the entire bed sheets in the candy red liquid, content with his kill he took his form, his body turning and shifting till it became that of the now dead bartender leaving one thing and one thing left of Na-kur, disposing the body. "And so it begins, a silent death for a man of drinks." He mused before moving, his motions quick as he ripped the lower part of the arm from the fresh corpses body and began to dig in and eat his meal. A Sicarius night By the Year 169 of the Fifth age, Na-Kur had gone through several lives - cutting them when he needed to, and in time taking up their skills with him. He had lived as a Bartender, Craftsman (although tricky, because he lacked the pinky finger to help guide a needle), Huntsman, Soldier, Blacksmith and ending it all as a thief. His guise was brought to an end when he decided to snap back towards a man claiming to have access to a blade that was fabled and not heard since the Early Fourth Age. Na-Kur's disgust showed through his guise as he found the man's smithing style unbearable because he was crafting his metal far too slim, practically weakening the sword to the point where even a solid slash would break it clean in half. Arrogantly, he edged the man on till it got to the point of the two men initiating a sword fight outside of the forge (leading to a bit of destruction and ending with a fire-spell that crippled Na-Kur), leading the man to assume victory over him, subjecting him to his order as 'a bit of humility and respect', as the man called it. It was then, that Na-Kur was inducted by Nathan Renderra to the Sicarius Family as a Servus. A sicarius life for me Don't feed the servants Fresh from his fight with Nathan, he was still hot blooded but remained calm for him being in the house of the Sicarius was like a Impling surrounded by Elder Demons, he could not act without something being at risk that being his life. Despite being a Servant to humans Na-kur was able to keep up his guise as Nyx just as long as he didn't have to fight or was pushed into a situation where he had to go beyond his limits. As his time grew their became suspicion of his true nature from subtle things such as his eyes changing color between green and yellow, his extreme distaste for magic, and also his speed just that little extra push faster. Eventually it came to the point of his breakage where he went to far during a fight with another servant by the name of Eravvi, she a mage had been pushing him into a corner. Tired of the fact he couldn't take much more of her magical attacks two things had happened, his forum flickered and he let his speed run rampant allowing him to move to something that was beyond the human eye allowing for a clean strike to her but also forcing the battle to end shortly after that. Demon Child Events after Na-kur was discovered, for his own safety he kept his name to himself acting with his own interest trying to keep more from his name being spread only sharing it with the one person he trusted who became his closest friend that being Eravvi. Unfortunately his trust with her sparked interest of others, a certain cult known as the Marcato and their magi discovered Na-kur's existence through the memory of Eravvi leading them to hunting him down, and using him as the Medium to get to Nathan with the temptation of power, and the threat of imprisonment if he didn't do their choice freely. Na-kur caught with the dilemma headed back to the manor quietly, his existence to this Vasco lich fully aware, yet his strength no were near that of the lich. Quiet he was just waiting unsure of how to go about things before everything decided to hit the fan, the binding of Na-kur to the Marcato family, the only thing he hated. Nathan who had been watching him noticed the signs of him being bound and acted quickly, through swift measures and pleading with the Abbas to protect him, he promoted Na-kur from Servant to the ranks of the family the Mark acting as his defense against binding, yet providing him a bound man his true name known to each and every one of the members in the family. Journal Entries during this time period: Confusion Today, quiet as always Erravi Talked to me a bit... but she made me more confused than before, what am I? Human or demon? I have been living as one guise but born another... there is so much work to do and so much to figure out it hurts, despite meditation and what I feel I'm going to the local bar south of the manor... I need something to drink and time to think... Just watch the humans... Elder Daemons Weak! I am not weak that worthless Liche Magi SCUM! I will murder him, he is never going to be stronger than me... He is just some IMPURE SCUM! but... how... if I'm so much better... how did I loose, was it because of my name? my pride? what is it that cause my will to fight to stop as soon as he uttered my name... It's getting harder, you believe your one thing for so long but your another... this is a cost I pay for living a dual life... Living as dual races but... I have to be better than this... surely I'm better than this? Bindings Protection from being bound to that Liche Scum, or protect my true name... That is my cost, I sit here in the servants quarters I feel my time ebbing away as I know I have done the more Humane thing by informing Blade Magi about my events with him, I still haven't told him what he wants of me... No matter... I will take the sword myself and finish him... I will get the information he wanted and use it to empower myself... This is a pride battle, not something that humans need to get involved with. Wild I went on instinct and nerve, it drove me to the deepest I could go a temple of an Elder demon that bore his mark and some kind of design, I need to get this back to Blade Magi, he will know what to do with it, this will progress to something great I just feel it... Now the only question, it was a demon temple, so why this torn piece of paper you would expect more right? Brawling Blade Magi showed us some weird device; I fought Vasco again with it and died twice but came back to life, weird machine... Also I killed the one who came with me a few times just for amusement, I am really weak... even using my own strength I still lost... so far have I fallen... so much I need to regain... Confused Hearts I am demon, but I have been acting human more and more... what is wrong with me? Am I truly becoming like them... just as I was against so long ago? What is wrong with me? I need to think... I need to focus Legend Magi says he has acquired the next location; I will prepare to go out at once. Holy Island Had to send Eravvi to the holy Island, she recovered some sort of blessing. Can't figure out why an Elder demon temple would focus towards the holy Island... more so what is going on here... No matter, the blessing was recovered we can continue as normal. Height of the birds: Rose to the top of Eagles peak to recover the next section, had to fight cult worshipers to keep them distracted, I am slowing greatly... I wonder if how my actions are making me more or less demonic... I should try something soon to test that. Goblins: It was a massacre and it felt great, I destroyed the goblins and they didn't even have a chance to react, one just stood there preaching about their "Great high war god." I got so fed up with it I slaughtered a lot of them except for their priests I never felt more alive than now... Legend Magi said it was a stealth mission, but fuck him they were arrogant and couldn't learn anything proper, now the only downside is goblins hate me, the upside is that we have the blood gem... we have visited four locations and four symbols along with designs and Items have been taken from the locations... I wonder what I am to be lead to next... From the belly of the beast: In and out, south of the rangers guild is where the crossbow laid... the power that admitted from it was so lulling I grabbed it the thing shocked me. The crossbow has amazing power to it, I can't wait to see what it holds in its secrets. Time: Such an ugly thing, so much has passed since my last post... I am now sitting in the empty bunk room looking about, it's only me right now I have to finish moving these crates for Mya then I need to head back out to Sadia's base in the wilderness... This is a suicide missions and I can't take the crossbow with me... Fucking magi scum ruining my chances of survival... I already lost my tail because I got careless, I don't want to loose anything else. *From this point on it turns to demonic writing.* Five thousand years is a long time to live, humans... I see them come and go... I've watched lines of people I called friends come to hate me years later because I did something wrong to them... Demons, we were never meant to exist among humans, I thought I found peace when I could just sleep in the same bed as my bloodied angel and not have to worry about judgement... It appears I was wrong even in a place of peace some one will always be biased and harass you one way or another... Shit on the pillow, judging me just because of what I am... I hope I find something powerful there, then I'll just crush them all... Destroy everything and leave this manor in ruins *Back to common.* There is no Demon word to express love... the closest we have is a devotion or a bond... I'm sorry I couldn't be Human, then maybe things might have been different... I wouldn't have to watch you suffer and age as I remained the same, It doesn't matter... I'm heading into the belly of the beast. May my skills stay strong, my Heart firm and my will immortal... *Demonic once more* Common: Eravvi. Demonic: [ I am yours bound to life and death, united I will stand as your shield and fight as your sword, Harm to you will return stronger to those who hurt you. A devoted partner I will be to you and only you as I hope you will be to me may our skills stay strong, our hearts firm and our wills immortal.] - Na-Kur. Puppet? I think so The manor in ruins upon Na-kurs return, destroyed along with his mark and protection from the Marcato gone. His first thoughts the manor was attacked and destroyed while he was out exploring, nothing remained though the only thing left for him to do was to search the remains and go from their checking for possible loot and extensions of what could have happened. Three days of searching occurred before the Marcato forcibly summoned Na-kur, and bound him to the Marcato, especially Sadia, to be used freely as a pet and enslaved for control. Month: I Controlled, serving Sadia hand and foot had been taken to Polslaev camps along the wilderness near the trollheim and wilderness border, attack and scout plans are being made, nothing is clear yet. Month: II The Polslaev make their moves marching towards Daemonheim, Sadia speaks of great things from the castle of ruin power and objects to increase her power and strength. The worshipers are out on their campaign against Avarrock, the dungeon is open for us to sneak entrance into it, we will claim what ever she needs and we will make haste with it. Month: III We did not find it, Many bloody fights and Polslaev troops lost as we followed endless paths to get through to the bottom of Daemonheim, this area turned into maze upon maze forcing us through puzzles with strange materials gathered along the way, armor made of the first metal Sadia is referring to it as Primal, leather combined with it to protect from Magic it has been granted to me to ensure safety and keep her protection, while heavy we move strong the armor protecting me from most fatal blows nothing seems to dent these plates. Soon I am to be sacrificed for Lerepial, their numbers dwindle but their power grows. Their lord is needed once more, I am to be the vassal to rebirth him. They Renderra'd me useless After his recovery from the Marcarto he was kept within a guthixian blessed cage and holy silver to keep him from forcing his way out as he was left in protection from being used as a weapon against Nathan, after the Marcarto had been slain Nathan told Na-kur to leave the Renderra Islands and simply vanish, Na-kur more concerned for the status of his Bloodied angel he headed off in search of her. Heading East! After searching for a short time in despair he sought to make him self useful under his guise he headed east along with the other thousands of sailors who heard of the opening of the eastern lands, as of the moment he has landed among the Arc Islands where all those from the west meet those with the east and is taking refugee and building a new life among the islands. Islands, islands everywhere and not a port in sight. Journal Date: Ire of Phyrrys, 17 It was a long trip, but we finally made it the first boat out of that damned Renderra island and I'm almost glad to be free of them, though I long and I miss my dear Eravvi. No matters I will keep myself busy, they said that Tuai Leit is a place where the east and west meet, as for what I am no one suspects a thing, stowed away then when I had the chance just killed one of the merchants and became him, poor guy by the name of Liam Ra'neer. Interesting name, wonder if he lived here originally with a last name like that, this should be my final entry for a while they said we should reach the island in the next three days, I hope they are right. Journal Date: Wintumber, 10 I've been in Waiko for a few weeks now, took another ship after I spent a few days in Tuai Leit, it reminded me much of the trading grounds in Varrock, people were everywhere so many sights and sounds I couldn't help but feel nervous. There is much talk about something happening to a woman named Quinn, I am not going to get involved with eastern affairs, my suspicions about the man's identity I took where right though, he seems to be well respected and recognized. I need to learn about him without giving to much away, I should head further into the islands, with the slave trade around me I am more then likely bound to kill one of the traders before I achieve any peace. Journal Date: Wintumber, 36 I landed port in a fishing village called Echo Bay, the noise and smoke was unbearable, my senses were flooded completely I couldn't even leave my cabin and had to stay inside, each time I heard loud booms one after the next. This is completely new to me and frightening, I'm not sure this is how Liam would act but right now I don't care I want to get out of the Skull region and to the next area, if it wasn't for the lack of supplies I would have used this mans influence for us not to stop here. Journal Date: Rintra, 7 We were suppose to stop in the bay of playful sirens today, though it was completely ruins as though a sea monster has destroyed it. Rather sad, we are running short on supplies and also we have to spend a few days in dock every time to get the map of the region and to the next region done is really bothersome in my opinion, though some of these sailors seem to not have been in the islands for a while, I hear more talk about the woman named Quinn she was what kept the east and the west separate, she sounds powerful like those who I had fallen subjected to back west, I must do a better job protecting my name this time. Journal Date: Bennath, 26 We have taken refuge on the island "The Islands that reflect the moon." There has been a sea-battle about these last few weeks and the Khan of the island has refused to let any ships war or merchant leave the island for fear of being attacked, while the island is nice I have not learned much more about the man who I have become, I think they are starting to catch on, I can't afford to slaughter the entire crew that would be too much work, hopefully this war will end soon I really would like to continue my tour of the islands. Journal Date: Raktuber, 2 The ships have finally ended their fighting, during this time I met an old friend of this merchant Liam, he holds a strong influence on the Khans in the region will be going to next, along with a strong influence on the other Khans which would explain why they are so nice to him, the only thing I'm still having a hard time with learned in the eastern tongue, my mouth just isn't shaped for it... I should keep at practice though. Journal Date: Raktuber, 20 I have arrive at Liam's home, this is my last journal entry I hope I can learn more about this man and how to become him, with a ship like his the political influence of this man must be impressive. Soon I shall take power back and crush Nathan... Locking me in that cage and not letting me help was beyond degrading. I should have been fighting the demon with them, no matter unlike him I don't age and will never age his blood and his families blood will be mine. Momma, I'm going home! A year had passed since the last journal entry, during this time Na-kur learned more about Liam's history and past. Meanwhile he continued to practice his eastern. Fortunately because Liam's mother was from Catherby Na-kur was able to coax her into helping him practice his Eastern turning the choppy child-like version he had self taught into a more fluent version that he was able to use at the level of a standard adult. As he spent time with Liam's family he also worked back with the Khan, apparently Liam's initial ship that Na-kur had stowed aboard in the Renderra's ports was a Merchant vessel and was sent to examine outer ports of the west such as Al Kharid, Port Sarim, the Island of Karajama, the Renderra Islands. Port Sarim Journal Date: Fentuary 14 I have docked in port Sarim, Elron is the regent, I am a member of the Asgarnia trading company, this couldn't go any easier... Journal Date: Fentuary 18 Elron has gone out sailing before I could introduce a few bits of merchandise to him, shame... Hope he comes back soon said the trip would only be a few days. Journal Date: Fentuary 25 No sign of him, sent a message to the emperor in Falador to let him know, hopefully everything turns back to normal soon. Journal Date: Fentuary 27 Emperor responded, offered his concerns and said he would be out to the port soon. This should be interesting. Journal Date: Fentuary 30th The Emperor showed up, with no sign of Elron still he offered me the job as Regent. Talk about amusing, going from a simple "Merchant" to the regent of Port Sarim. Time to see how much support the Khans are willing to give me. The Port of a Demon After being assigned Regency Na'kur got to work on reshaping the port, during his short time as Regent he managed to bring in a burst in supplies from the eastern totaling to an estimated worth of two hundred thousand gold coins, though without it being sold it's worth was merely a joke and something that needed to be moved. Also during this time, old faces showed back up in Port Sarim, some good such as someone he loved, others bad, and some just down right unexpected. A dagger, the man, and his beast. Novtumber 3rd It was a quiet day, Na'kur was relaxing upon the docks when a voice of one told him not to move, assuming bandits Na'kur told them to go away before he called the riflemen to kill them. The man who was directing it said the one thing that caught him off guard and caused him to ease his tone completely, he called him a "Disloyal sicarius." As he waited and listened to the man, he learned that the man who found him was the new Abbas, though unnamed Na'kur turned over all that was his to the Abbas allowing Port Sarim to shift hands from one man to control of his entire family that included the stocks and supplies in Port Sarim at the current time and date. Who want's to talk about MURDERS!!!!! After Na'kur surrendered the Ports to the Abbas everything fell short to hell, he was brought back into the family at the rank he had been when the mark had closed meaning he was still a child, he managed to convience Eravvi to join the family so she could stay with him. It went over smashing leading to what Na'kur had come to know leading to his own personal pleasure. Short after this war broke out leading to the Port being reclaimed by the Asgarnian Empire and leaving Na'kur disgusted as the fact the Abbas' port had been stolen from him. With anger ripe in his blood the Abbas on those docks on the port that was taken while he was there, the Abbas had also declared war on the Asgarnian empire, as the skirmishes broken out Na'kur spotted the Emperor, Joseph Adalhard at the end of the docks where he had been advancing to support Felix by chasing on an archer who had slipped onto the docks. Did I say Murders? I meant puppies. Na'kur would have taken advantage of this leaving the Praetor and Felix under fire, he would move taking into full sprint, his Sea Dirk drawn as he would be ready to slay the Emperor, but alas the Praetor gave the call for everyone to teleport the fuck out of there. Disapointed Na'kur left his target having escaped leaving him hungry for blood. Who wants to play the waiting game? TBA Armor Images Na-kur Default Armor.png|Default Armor Na-kur Master Theif.png|Master Thief Na-kur Demon armor v1.png|Demonic Armor V1: Armor captured from the attack on the Marcato. Na-kur Demon Bound.png|Enslaved Armor: So protective, yet so heavy. merchant gear.PNG|Merchant gear Sicarius2.0.PNG|New sicarius gear Fighting Style TBA Trivia *Na'kur was orignally created as an human infused with a demon inside of him. *Na'kur loves to change his outfits with his illusions, he really doesn't wear clothing or armor to often. *Na'kur refuses to use anything thats over a foot long because he feels he is more likely to harm someone who isn't his target. *Na'kur hates the following things, Magic, Dragons, and heavy accents. Category:Demons Category:Sicarius Category:Characters Category:Zamorakian Category:Male Category:Rangers Category:Thief Category:Melee Category:Incomplete Articles